Funds are requested on a one-time basis for partial support of a research conference entitled, "Contemporary Developments in Salivary Research". This conference will provide a comprehensive update of research relating to salivary glands (intracellular processes) and secretions (extracellular events) as well as the diagnosis and the therapeutics of salivary gland disease. An important components of the conference will consist of plenary lecturers outside the field of salivary research whose purpose will e to discuss future directions and new initiatives in protein engineering, recombinant technologies, cell biology and diagnosis and therapeutics as these might relate to salivary research and relevant clinical applications in the 21st century. The conference will then be published as an issue of the CRC Clinical Reviews in Oral Biology and Medicine. The publication will include: 1) manuscripts from the invited participants; 2) a summary of the discussions from each scientific session; 3) abstracts of poster presentations; and 4) a summary document which integrates the "current status of salivary research" with the "future initiatives" presented in the plenary lectures. The conference summary will itemize and provide a rationale for future areas of basic and clinical salivary research. The location and time of the proposed conference are: Marriott Hotel and the Center for Tomorrow on the SUNY/Buffalo campus, Amherst, New York on Wednesday, May 29 - Sunday, June 2, 1991. The expected number of participants is 100. This includes 60 invited participants who will comprise the formal program as well as ~40 additional individuals (non-supported) who would be either poster presenters or non- presenters. The majority of participants will be basic scientists in disciplines such as Biochemistry, Microbiology, Biophysics, Molecular Biology, Physiology, and Immunology who have focused on salivary research. Clinical scientists will also participants to integrate the relevance of basic science to clinical needs. The meeting time and information concerning topics of discussion will be advertised in several journals, including the Journal of Dental Research, Journal of the American Dental Association, ASM News, Science, and The Scientist. In addition, mailers will be sent to all Dental Schools. Applicants for poster presentations will be asked to submit a copy of their curriculum vitae and a brief description of their research interests as they relate to research in salivary gland function and disease. A limited number of poster presenters, namely two graduate students and two young investigators will have their expenses paid by the conference. They will be chosen by the planning committee on the basis of current evidence of active research excellence or future potential as a post-doctoral fellow or young faculty to develop areas of investigation related to salivary research.